


25-Vibrators: Peter Parker/Strangers on the Internet

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #25VibratorsWith Peter and the Avengers as Strangers/Camshow Watchers (Continuation of Fucking Machine)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	25-Vibrators: Peter Parker/Strangers on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

As nice as college was for Peter he was more than happy to finally come home and just a day off too. Since no friends or May want to come over hr plans on setting up his webcam again for some fun time. He hasn't been online for two weeks and he guesses that hsi inbox is flooded by his regulars at least. He unlocks his door and is surprised to find several packages at his door. He picks them up and sees that they're from his PO box, maybe some people have sent him some panties or a plug but so many and big boxes at the same time? 

He walks inside and dumps the packages on his bed. Quickly opening the first one and pulling out the packaging paper to reveal a vibrator.

"Oh?" Peter puts it aside and opens another package.

This time a bullet vibrator, in the next one a vibrating clips for his nipples, a vibrating cock ring, vibrating butt plug and what surprises him the most is a pair of vibrating panties.

"What in the actual hell?" Peter chuckles and puts the stuff on his bed to grab his laptop. 

He logs onto his channel and opens his inbox. He sees several messages from his regulars. It seems like they actually missed him and sent him those things as a gift. 

"Seems like I have to do a private show then." Peter giggles and quickly takes care of his boxes.

His clothes come off soon after and he lays on his bed in his panties, surrounded by the gifts and takes a selfie with his phone. He sends that one with an invitation to a private cam show tonight.

Which means he gets ready immediately after hitting send. Shaving every hair on his body, putting on some glittery lotion and the pair of vibrating panties. Realizing that he doesn't have any remote or anything to control them. Before he can go looking for them it was time to start the show. He sets up his webcam and sits onto his knees on top of his bed. He starts the cam show.

"Hello there." Peter bites his lip and sees that all of them are already online.

Captain: Hey there, doll.

Irondaddy: Look at you!

Doctor: I'm surprised that more than just me sent gifts.

Thundergod: Of course! Peter deserves to be spoiled.

Sergeant: That's a really nice pair of panties on you.

"Thank you." He smiles. "I'm curious about the panties too because they can vibrate but I ha~" his sentence ends in a moan.

The panties started vibrating.

Irondaddy: You were saying hmm?

"I...hah… yes, please." Peter squirms slightly and rolls his hips.

Irondaddy: Seems like they are working perfectly, darling. Just text me whenever and I can give you a good time.

Captain: So unfair, really. 

Sergaent: But hot.

Peter bites his lip as he jumps slightly. "Please turn it off, I wanna hah!" The vibrations get faster before it turns off.

"Thank you, Daddy." Peter smiles.

"I want to try to get every vibrator on me, does that sound like something you would enjoy?" He giggles.

That chat encourages him and he eagerly nods.

"Then I'll do that." Peter leans back and takes off the panties.

Irondaddy: You gonna put these back on right?

"Of course, Daddy." Peter smiles and grabs the lube.

He knows that the vibrating plug isn't the biggest thing he had so he only lubes up two fingers and puts them in immediately. He scissors himself slowly whole moaning softly. 

"Oh...oh… ah I can feel the vibrations still." He pulls out his fingers and cleans them on a kleenex.

Peter grabs the vibrating plug and slowly pushes it inside his hole, getting on his knees while facing the camera with his ass to show off it sinking in. When it's settled deep inside him he gets back on his knees facing with his front the cam. He grabs the bulley vibrator and carefully slips it on his tip then the vibrating cock ring on his base. The vibrating nipple clams are put on with a gasp and then the pair of panties again. With the big vibrator in hand he looks at webcam.

"Ready?" He whispers and turns on the vibrators as quickly as possible and Daddy turns on the panties. Peter moans loudly.

"Oh! Ohh my gosssh!" 

Vibrations seem to come from everywhere, his nipples immediately get hard and perky while his cock gets fully hard and starts leaking, his hole clenches and realeses around the plug and the bullet vibrator against his tip makes the head get a shade of purple almost immediately. Peter turns on the big vibrator and starts sucking on it messily. Saliva drips down his chin and chest while pushes it in and out of his throat. He starts rocking up and down like he would when he'd ride someone to push the plug more inside, it grazing against his prostate again and again. When he pushes to deep and hits his prostate hard he drops the vibrator in his hands and moans.

"Ah! Doc please fuck me!" He moans.

Doctor: That plug was a good investment.

Peter mewls as he softly pulls at his nipple clamps.

"Sergeant! Suck, please!" 

Sergeant: Clamps are really hot on him.

"Captain, please let me cum! Please!" 

Captain: The cock ring is the best thing on here.

"Ah! Please again, my god!" 

Thundergod: That little bullet makes him really hard.

Irondaddy: Suck my cock baby boy.

Peter grabs the big vibrator and starts sucking on it like his life depends on getting it off. He closes his eyes and moans everytime it hits the back of his throat and makes it vibrate. His hands move faster as well as his hips. His eyes roll back as comes so close to the edge.

"Please let me cum, please!" His cock slips out oh his panties and shows just how hard, wet and a deep shade of purple it is.

"Captain! Please! I've been such a good boy!" He moans and falls onto his back, thrusting his hips in the air, crying as the stimulation gets too much.

"Please! Ah!" He wraps his hands around his cock and pumps hard and fast, trying to get over the edge.

"Doc! No! Stop please…" When he fell back he turned the vibrating plug on the highest setting while pushing it in deeper, it's now constantly vibrating whiney his prostate.

"Ah!" He almost screams as he turns off the cock ring and violently cums all over himself.

Peter pants heavily and as he quickly pulls off the clamps and the bullet vibrator.

"Doc, oh God." He mewls, hurting from the overstimulation of his prostate.

He gets on his hands and knees to pull the panties off and the plug out of his hole. The webcam pointed directly at his wet and gaping hole.

"Thank you…" he pants and slowly gets on his back.

His hands glide through the mess on his chest then up to his mouth where he licks his cum off his fingers.

Captain: He's such a slut.

Irondaddy: A minx.

Sergeant: Naughty boy.

Doctor: Messy.

Thundergod: Perfect boytoy.

Peter moans softly as he sits up again.

"I hope you enjoyed that." He says and bites his lip.

"Maybe we should schedule some more frequent private cam shows." He winks and leans onto his arms, looking through his lashes at the webcam.

Captain: Or maybe we could schedule some actual video calls. I want you to watch me come Peter.

Irondaddy: Fuck yeah, I wanna paint your face with my cum.

Doctor: That sounds too hot to imagine.

Sergeant: I'd fuck you through my laptop.

Thundergod: I want you to suck me.

"Seems like I need to do that then." He giggles.

"Maybe if I'm a good boy, I can experience the real thing sometime?" He licks his lips.

His chat explodes with donations and emojis.

Peter laughs. Getting fucked by five men sounds like a dream to him. Being a sugar baby for them even more. He should bring that up next time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back


End file.
